EN BUSCA DE LA REALIDAD
by Ami 142
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en el momento mas triste de tu vida aparece un extraño chico que vuela? Este es mi primer fanfinc espero que os guste.Perdon por subirla 2 veces esque soy nueva en esto y soy muy torpe pero esta esvercion buena
1. Chapter 1

EN BUSCA DE LOS SUEÑOS

CAPITULO 1

Hoy 14 de febrero cumplo 17 pero aun no puedo olvidar los sucesos que ocurriria hace hoy 3 años, cuando un niño llamado Peter, con un extraño traje hechos de hojas vino a parar a mi ventana para llevarme a la aventura mas emocionante de mi vida.

Por aquel entoces yo contaba con 13 años estudiaba en el instituto y no era la mas feliz del mundo pero no me podia quejar contaba con mi padre, mi madre y mi gata wanda, no tenia muchos amigos, puesto que yo siempre he sido un tanto timida y hacer amistades no era mi punto fuerte.

Solia quedarme en casa leyendo libros. Mi favorito era un libro que me lo encontre por casualidad en una pequeña y antigua libreria del centro de la ciudad de Londres. El libro era de una edicion antigua, de una editoria conocida y cuyo titulo era "Peter Pan y Wendy"; no dude ni dos segundos y me lo compre: Aquella noche 11 de febrero de 2003 me la pase en vela leyendo para luego sentirme como una estupida al leer relatos para niños, asi que me quede dormida pensando que deberia ir leyendo cosas menos infantiles.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte algo temprano para ser un sabado ya que en mi reloj ponia 9:·30 cuando yo solia despertarme a las 12.30.

Me desperto un ruido fuerte. Me puse mis zapatillas viejas y descoloridas por el paso del tiempo y me dirigi al salon. Alli se encontraba mi padre con dos maletas

_ ¿Papa? ¿ que haces?_ le pregunte temiendome lo peor

_ Esto... no se como decirtelo..._ carraspeo y volvio la vista

_ ¿ Que le ha pasado a la abuela?

_ Tranquila la abuela esta bien. No se como decirte esto pero... tu madre y yo hemos tenidos discuciones fuertes ultimamente y he decidido que lo mejor para los tres seria irme de casa

_ ¿Irte? ¿A donde?_ dije a punto de llorar

_ Veras... tu madre y yo vamos a divorcianos y yo vuelvo a España

_ No no puede ser_ dije sollazando

Mi padre no dijo nada solo se limito a recoger sus dos maletas, darme un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Yo por mi parte me encerre en mi habitación y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, recoradndo los buenos momentos que habia pasado en famila; como por ejemplo mi primera semana en Londre con mis padres, donde hice muchas excurciones para conocer mi nueva ciudad, y donde decidi que mi sitio favorito de Londres era los jardines de Kensingtons, lugar donde se encuentra la famosa estatua de peter pan.

Horas mas tardes regreso mi madre

_ ¿Carmen estas despierta?

Sali de mi cuarto tratando de aparemtar ser fuerte y tratar de no llorar

_ Papa se ha ido de casa_ dije con un tono muy neutro en la voz

Mi madre no me dijo nada, solo se limito a hacer unas llamadas por telefono y a hacerme la comida.

En los dias restantes que faltaba para mi cumpleaños solo me limitaba a meterme en mi mundo para recoradar buenos tiempos, y en pensar porque mi padre habia cambiado tanto desde que nos mudamos al Londres porque en el trabajo lo habian trasladado. Habia cambiado mucho y para mal; bebia continuamente nos chillaba a mi madre y a mi, y ya no me queria como lo hacia antes, estaba como...distante.

Era el dia de mi cumpleaños. Cumplia 13 años y como era de esperar mi madre queria hacerme una pequeña fiesta en la que solo estabamos yo, ella, y mi pequeña gata, para tratar de aparentar que no habia pasado nada, como si mi padre nunca se hubiera ido. Durante la fiesta trate de aparentar felicdad, porque la felicidad es solo eso una apariencia o un deseo que muchos tratan de alcanzar.

Aquella noche me acoste a las 10:15, ya que al dia siguiente tenia instituto, mire por ultima vez mi mesita de noche y observe el libro que yacia en mi mesita cuyo titulo era "PETER PAN Y WENDY" , y me quede pensando en que los libros siempre mienten sobre la vida, y que deberian escribir libros mas realistas, asi que cerre los ojos y cai en un profundo sueño, sin sospechar que aquella noche, ocurriria el suceso mas maravilloso de mi vida.

_Hola este es mi primer fanfic no es mucho pero espero que os guste ya se que no lo haga bien del todo por falta de experiencia pero por favor mandadme RR para aconsejarme criticarme o para darme animos ^^_

_saludos y espero que os haya gustado tanto como yyo escribirla pronto subire el segundo capitulo ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Yo solia dejar la ventana abierta porque me gutaba la brisa de la noche, pero esa noche entro algo mas que una brisa nocturna.

Estos ultimos dias soñaba con los recuerdos de mi infancia, pero esa noche no, esa noche me limitaba a dormir sin sueños, hasta que.... me disperté para beber agua, me dirigi a la cocina y tome un baso de agua mientras miraba el reloj, mi pequeña gata se limitaba a mirar por la ventana de la cocina como si hubiera algo alli.

La cogi en brazos y la acaricie, aun recuerdo cuando me la encontre una tarde, en los jardines de kensingtons, era un cachorro y no pude evitar quedarmela, y bautizarla como Wanda

_ Las doce menos cuarto de la noche_dije para mi misma

Volvi por donde habia venido sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a mi madre, me meti en la cama y cerre los ojos.

Pero de repente una luz muy brillante entro en mi habitacion.

Gemi pense que sin querer le habia dado con el pie al interruptor que habia debajo de mi ventana. Me levante medio dormida para apagar la luz,pero entoces me di cuenta de que no era la luz de mi habitacion, era una luz que se movia muy deprisa de un lado a otro de la habitacion y era algo mas devil que la lampara de mi cuarto.

Pense que era una lurcienaga pero lo descarte completamnete al recordar que en la ciudad no habia ese tipos de insectos, y hacia un ruido un tanto extraño para ser un insecto, se parecia mucho a las de de unas campanitas

_ Leo demasiado_ pense para mi

Asi que me limite a cubrirme la cabeza con la almohada pensando que era un sueño muy extraño; pero entoces oi una voz como de niño.

_ Sssssshhhhhhh Campanilla la vas a despertar, ademas no estoy seguro si es ella o no _ susurro la voz.

Me incorpore de nuevo, parpadee dos o tres veces y aun no se como no grite por lo que vi. Junto a la estanteria que habia frente a mi cama vi a un niño de unos trece años de edad, que flotaba en el aire a un metro y medio del suelo, casi rozando el techo.

_ Cuando los vuelva a abrir no estara alli, estoy segura de que es una alucinacion provocado por los acontecimientos ocurridos y porque leo demasiado_ pense para mi.

_ Eres tonta, por tu culpa ya se ha despertado_ volvio a repeti la voz

Volvi ha abrir los ojos, y grite al ver que aquel niño extraño seguia alli; pero con un rapido movimiento el voló hasta donde estaba yo y me tapo la boca con su mano.

_ No te voy ha hacer daño, calmate, no grites_ empezo a susurrarme la voz_ ahora mismo voy ha quitarte mi mano de tu boca si prometes que no vas gritar

Asenti con la cabeza muerta de miedo, pensando que era un extraño sueño. Él aparto lentamente su calida mano de mi boca.

Tan rapìdo como me aparto la mano me aleje de él hasta que mi cuerpo toco la pared.

_¿Q-quien eres?_ logre decir

_ Perdon no me he presentado. Me llamo Peter Pan_ dijo tras haecer una reverencia_ ¿y tú?

_ No puede ser_ susurré

_¿ Y eso por qué?_dijo ofendido_ademas no has contestado a mi pregunta

_ Porque no eres...real, es decir, eres un personaje ficticio de un libro, es mas creo que ahora mismo estoy soñando.

_ ¿En serio?_ dijo somprendido

_Si_ dije mientras le enseñaba el libro que estaba en mi mesita de noche

_Ah ese libro_ dijo con indiferencia

_¿Lo conoces?

_Lo escribio un tal J. M. Barrie, era un unos de los niños pedidos que sale en la historia. Él quiso publicarlo en memoria de las aventuras que pasamos juntos, lo que pasa que el modifico algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo yo aparento 13 años no menos, y el Capitan Garfio no esta muerto sigue vivo. Pero tambien dice verdades como que Wendy se fue al pais de nunca jamas y como que yo soy el mejor en todo.

_ Ah_dije_ pero pensabas que solo eras... una invección

_ ¿Comooooo? ¿ el gran Peter Pan una invección? estas muy equivocada_ dijo con una sonrisa ironica en los labios.

_ Lo siento

_ No pasa nada, eso es normal, cuando sales en un libro de cuentos infatiles_ se elevó y se tumbó en el aire_ Bueno, ¿me vas a decir como te llamas?

_ Me llamo Carmen

_ Bien,Carmen he venido para hecerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar

_ No pienso ser la esclava de nadie, si piensas que voy a ir hasta alli solo para que te limpie no me conoces bien.

El solto una enorme carcajada

_ Esa parte de la historia tambien es una invección. Wendy no estaba solo para limpiar tambien se venia con nosotros para luchar contra el Capitan Garfio... y como luchaba...

_ ¿Entoces, para que me quieres? yo no sirvo para nada, no se contar cuentos, ni cocinar, ni luchar con los piratas.

_No busco nada de eso en ti. Veras hace poco te he visto en el parque donde esta mi estatua y he visto que eres una niña muy especial.

_ ¿Yo?, sí claro

_ He visto algo en ti que no veia en las niñas de tu edad desde hace mucho tiempo. He visto en ti ganas de correr aventuras, de huir de tu casa y lo que es mas importante un gran corazon.

_ Pero eso lo tiene cualquiera

_Estas aquivocada, las niñas de hoy en día son tontas, solo se preocupan por crecer pronto para tener novios, perder la virginidad lo antes posible y fumar mucho para hacerce las interesantes...pero tu no, tú eres... única. ¿Que me dices te vienes?

Miré por la ventana abierta y contemple Londres, esa enorme y fria ciudad

_ Sí_ dije valientemente, sin sospechar las aventuras que me esperaban.

_Hola este es mi segundo capitulo de mi pequeño fanfinc espero que me envieis RR por favor ^^ y os recuerdo que acepto todo tipo de criticas_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

_ ¿Y bien, estas lista?_dijo mirandome fijamente

Despues de observarlo durantes unos segundos es bastante guapo, tiene los ojos azules, el pelo color cobrizo y rizado y la piel blanca

_ Sí, siempre lo he estado

_ Vale lo primero de todo necesiatremos polvos de adas

¿ Adas? ¿Asi que las adas exiten y no son parte de la imaginacion de las personas?_ pense para mi

_ No vayas a decir lo que estas pensando porque cada vez que una persona dice eso cae muerta en algún sitio. No te asustes no puedo leer tu mente esque has puesto esa exprexion que todo el mundo pone cuando se habla sobre las hadas.

Y como por arte de magia apareció ante mí una pequeña figura de mujer no mas grande de uno de mis puños, emitiendo unos sonidos en forma de campanita.

_ Te guste o no Campanilla va a ser nuestra madre

_ ¿ Que ha dicho?

_ Dice que eres una niña, tonta, fea y que no sirves para hacer de "madre"

_ Vaya, siento no caerle bien

_ No le hagas caso es una hada maleducada. Bueno lo que estaba diciendo; por último nos hace falta un...

_ Pensamiento alegre ¿a que si? lo lei en el libro

_ Esta bien y cuando lo tengas me lo dices.

¿ Yo tener pensamientos alegres? mi vida no ha sido lo suficientemente alegre como para tener pensamientos alegres pero veamos...mi vida en España...no definitivamente no en España no era muy feliz, porque en el colegio los otros niños se metian conmigo y no me dejaban en paz...¿los buenos momentos con mis padres? no porque en seguida se me viene a la cabeza lo ocurrido hace unos dias,.... hmmmm ¿que podria utlizar como pensamiento alegre?.

Mientras pensaba me limitaba a ver lo que hacia Peter; mientras éll solo se dedicaba a curiosear mis cosas.... espera... ya lo tengo...mi pensamiento alegre fue la primera vez que fui a los jardines de kengsingston y vi la estatua de Peter Pan.

_ Ya

_ Ahora mantelo fijo en tu mente y cierra los ojos_ dijo mientras notaba que caia algo sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos y note que mi cuerpo era mas ligero...era una sensacion algo calida.

_ Dios mio no puede ser debo de estar soñando_ susurre mientras mi cabeza rozaba el techo

_ Los sueños siempre se cumplen si tienes fe en ellos_ me dijo él mientras revoleteaba por la habitación, yo lo segui aunque mi vuelo era algo torpe

_ ¿Nos vamos ya?_ dijo mientras salia afuera de mi habitacion

Yo por mi parte me mantuve de pie sobre la ventana contemplando mi cuarto por última vez

_ Olvidalos Carmen_ me susurro al oido_ olvidalos a todos, vente conmigo allí donde nunca... nunca tendras que preocuparte por cosas de mayores y serás feliz.

Me di la vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sonreí despues de mucho tiempo.

_ ¿A la segunda a la derecha?

_Y todo recto hasta el amanecer_ termino la frase él mientras me daba la mano.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso sobrevolamos Londres, él por supuesto, mas rapido que yo, por lo que tenia a veces que esperarme pacientemente.

Londres era tan bonito desde las alturas y tan pequeña a la vez. Vi todo Londres desde arriba, vi como algunos jovenes iban al colegio, como las personas abrian su negocio... era una escena maravillosa, y yo desde alli arriba me sentia tan pequña...incluso pude ver aquella pequeña estatua del aquel enigmatico niño que ahora volaba junto a mí.

_ Lo primero que vamos hacer_ me dijo tras un tiempo de silencio_ es cambiarte el nombre, Carmen no es el nombre apropiado para una "madre" te llamare....hmmm..... Ami_ dijo sin pensarselo mucho

Cada vez estaba mas convencida de que decia las cosas sin pensar

_ Esque me gusta mi nombre

_ Ya pero ese no es nombre para una "madre" que va a cuidar a los niños perdidos.

_ Bueno si tu lo dices....

_ No me mires asi_ dijo al ver que mi rostro se ponia serio_ No voy a ser nada que no te guste, y te prometo que en el pais de Nunca Jamas te lo pasaras tan bien que no querras marcharte_ dijo cogiendome la mano

Le sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa

_ Ya falta poco.... mira allí esta el Pais de Nunca Jamas


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Y como si fuera un sueño apareció ante una extraña pero maravillosa isla.

_Bienvenida al Pasi de Nunca Jamas.

La isla era toltamente diferente a las demas empezar flotaba sobre el mar, y todo alli parecia magico, ademas tenia como una especia de conexión con ese extraño chico que volaba cerca de mí, ya que cada vez que estabamos mas cerca la isla parecia despertar y cobrar vida. Las hadas dejaban de hacer sus tareas ordinarias y se ponian a jugar, los pieles rojas se ponian a preparar las armas, las sirenas salian a las superficies y los piratas en especial Garfio, se ponian en alerta, preparanban nuevas emboscadas para atrapar a su enemigo numero uno y los niños perdidos salian de su escondite para recibir a su capitan.

_ Para que no tengas problemas_ me dijo con tono serio_ te voy ha explicar como esta estructurada la isla. Para empezar estamos nosotros los niños perdidos, despues viene los piratas que se dedican a buscar nuestro escondite y a perseguirnos, despues vienen los pieles rojas que se dedican a perseguir a los piratas y por ultimo el cocodrilo que se dedica a perseguir a Garfio. En resumen los unicon enemigos son los piratas y en cuanto a los pileles rojas estamos en paz y nos llevamos bien desde que rescate a la princesa. Ahora te llevare a que conozca a los niños que seran como tu hijos.

Sobrevolamos la isla hasta llegar a un descampado con un solo arbol, una especie de sauce lloron.

_ ¿Oyes eso?_ dijo Peter poniendo su mano sobre la espada.

_ ¿El qué?.

_Shhhhh. Malditos piratas. Tendre que improvisar_ Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

_ ¿ Qué pasa Peter?  
_ Garfio esta demasiado cerca de la casa subterranea. Tú escondete detras de los arbustos y disfruta del espectaculo.

_ Pero yo quiero participar, no quiero ser la tipica damisela en apuros_ protesté.

_ Y no lo eres, pero esta vez parece que el bobo de Garfio se ha separado del grupo y va solo con su fiel Smee, asi qeu podre arreglarmelas solo. Ademas Garfio es mio, no te ofendas pero es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo.

Asenti y me escondi detras de un arbusto junto con Campanilla  
_ ¡Eh tú!_gritó_ ¡ el que se hace llamar asi mismo pirata !  
_ ¡ Pan !_dijo girandose bruscamente  
_ ¡ Es a mi a quien buscas!  
_ Cierto y lo he encontrado.  
Enseguida se enzarazaron en una encarnizada lucha de espadas Garfio daba zarpasos pero Peter los esquibaba con gran habilidad.

_ Vaya Garfio no esta mal, ¿has estado practicando en mi ausencia no?.  
_ Muy gracioso niñato insolente.

Tras decir esto Garfio lanzo su espada hacia el pecho de Peter, pero con gran habilidad el la esquibo y tiro su espada cerca de donde yo estaba.

_ He ganado_ dijo Peter apuntando con su espalda al cuello de Garfio.

_ ¿ Eso crees? ¡ Laurent, Victor salid de vuestro escondite!  
Y de repente salieron de la nada dos sanguinarios piratas.

_ Que injusticia, tengo que hacer algo.

¿ Pero que podia hacer yo? de repente mi mano toco algo metalico; la espada de Garfio, la cogí y la miré detenidamente.

_ ¿ Qué hago?_pense_ jamas he cogido una espada y menos de verdad  
_ Atacad muchachos, es nuestro_ grito Garfio  
No habia tiempo para pensar, solo para actuar. Cogi la espada de Garfio y me dirigi hacia el escenario de la batalla  
_ Sotadle_ dije.  
Los piratas giraron la cara hacia donde yo estaba.

_ ¿ Y tu quien eres?_ dijo Garfio_ No me lo digas una estupida niña que se cree que puede vencernos.

_ Para tu informacion soy una niña perdida. Y me llamo Ami.

_ ¿ Ami? que nombre tan estupido. Muchachos atacadla.

Los piratas se me acercaron amenazadorante pero por sopresa mia no tuve miedo, al contrario levanté la espada valientemente. Comenzamos a luchar, yo no era muy hábil pero me defendia bastante bien.

_ ¿No os da verguenza luchar dos contra uno?_ dijo Peter alzando su espada.

_ Pan cobarde , tu eres mio_ dijo Garfio alzando otra espada que Smee le habia proporcionado _ no lo olvides mocoso.  
_ No lo olvido viejo.  
Y a continuación estabamos todos luchando menos Smee que se dedicaba a observar y a vigilar por si aparecia algun otro niño perdido.  
_ Eres mia niña.  
_ Nunca_ dije intentando atravesar el pecho de un pirata con tan mala suerte que Laurent aprovecho para chocar su espada contra la mia y romperla en dos  
_ Oh no_ gemí  
Pero de repente todos pararon y la cara de Garfio se contrajo a causa del ruido que habia escuchado. Tic-tac, tic-tac, el cocodrilo estaba cerca  
_ Corred muchachos, nos retiramos pero volvere Pan lo juro por mi garfio.  
_ Aqui te espero cobarde.  
Pero Garfio ya se habia ido y acto seguido aparecio un enorme cocodrilo quepaso de largo de nosotros y siguio el camino que habia tomado Garfio, relamiendose de gusto.

Tranquila solo busca a Garfio, ¿estas bien?  
_ Si no me han hecho nada  
_ Has luchado muy bien para ser la primera vez_ dijo tendiendome la mano para que ayudarme a levantar del suelo.

_ Gracias_ le sonreí.

_ Ahora te llevare a que conozcas a los niños perdidos.

_Bueno este es mi cuarto capitulo. Y lo normal seria dedicarselo a un amig o familiar ¿no?, pero esta vez se lo voy a dedicar al uuario _Kathy Sacuba_ porque ha sido el primer usuario que me manda un RR en mi primer fanfinc^^. Gracias de verdad tu RR me dio muchos animos y espero que te haya gustado la primera aparición de Hook, te prometo que saldra mas veces a lo largo del fanfinc^^_

_Y a los demas pues que gracias por leerlo, y que ya sabeis que podeis mandarmes RR de todo tipo. desde para hacerme una critica hasta para darme animos ^^_

_Saludos._


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Cerca de donde habia ocurrido la lucha, habia un claro enorme en cuyo centro habia un sauce llorón.

_ Y este es el escondite que Garfio busca_dijo Peter

_ El arbol es enorme, pero ¿por donde se entra?_ dije examinandolo con atención

El me sonrio y se acerco a una de las ramas del arbol y tiro de ellas. De repente se abrio un tunel subterraneo.

_ ¿ Se supone que debo entrar por aquí?. Esque esta muy oscuro

_ Oh vamos, no te da miedo luchar contra piratas pero si meterte en un tunel oscuro

_ Bueno no se...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Caí velozmente por una especie de tobogan, al llegar al final vi una pequeña puerta, perfecta para que entrara un niño, pero no un adulto. La abrí

Era una estancia enorme con una chimenea, una mesa de madera con ocho sillas de madera, una cama enorme, una mecedora y una pequeña cocina.

_ ¿Te gusta la casa? no es mucho pero...._ me dijo Peter

_ ¿ Como te atreviste a empujarme de tal forma?_ dije enfadada _ Podria haberme matado con esa cosa

_ Jajajajajaja pero mereció la pena para ver tu cara de susto jajajaja si la hubieras visto

Le lance una mirada de odio y me crucé de brazos

_ Oh vamos, no te enfades, ha sido una pequeña broma de bienvenida, para que me perdone te presentare a los niños perdidos.

_ Vale_ le sonrei, era muy dificil enfadarse con el y ha resistirse a esa mirada tierna.

_ Niños perdidos_ gritó_ salid os voy a presentar a vuestra nueva madre

Y como de la nada aparecio cuatro niños, todos ellos ataviados con pieles de animales y no mayores de diez años.

_ Hola, es un placer_ dijeron los cuatro a la vez

_ Hola, ¿como os llamais? _ les pregunte.

Y por orden se presentaron educadamente.

_ Ronald

_ Nicky

_ M. J

_ Frank

_ Niños perdidos_ empezo a decir Peter_ Esta es Ami, sera vuestra nueva madre, compañera y cuenta cuentos. Ahora me tengo que ir para arregalar un asunto con mi gran enemigo Garfio, pero regresare tan pronto como pueda.

_ Esto Peter... ¿ me vas a dejar aqui sola?

_ No te preocupes son buenos chicos, te las apañaras bien_ y tras decir esto, levanto el vuelo y se fue.

_ Estoooo.... ¿os parece bien cenar ahora?

_ Sí_ contestaron todos a la vez

_ Bueno yo no se cocinar muy bien pero hare lo que pueda, decidme donde teneis la comida y yo hare lo que pueda

_ Esta en ese estante de alli_ me dijo Ronald

Mire y rebusque por las estanterias y al final decidi hacer pasta, ya que para mi, era lo mas facil. Les hice de cenar lo mejor que pude y les servi la comida.

_ ¿ Os ha gustado la comida?_ les dije una vez que terminaron de cenar_Si no ha gustado, lo siento mucho esque no se cocinar y no creo que sea una buena madre para vosotros.

_ No te preocupes nos ha gustado mucho _empezo a decir Frank

_ Es la mejor comida que hemos probado hace mucho_ dijo M.J.

_ Si, Peter no cocina bien y al final la mayoria de las veces nos imaginamos la comida

_ Que horror_ dije mientras recogia los platos y lo llevaba al fregadero

_ Mama Ami descansa, yo fregare por ti_ dijo Ronald_ tu descansa y preparanos el cuento de esta noche

_Gracias_ le sonrei

Mientras los niños perdidos hacias sus cosas yo me dirigi a la mecedora; me sente y empence a reflexionar si lo que me habia ocurrido esta noche habia sido producto de mi imaginacion, o si simplemente era un sueño extraño que mantenia lejos de la dura realidad. Sea como fuese no queria despertarme y regresar a la cruda realidad.

Cerre los ojos, mientras me mecia en la mecedora, y asi, poco poco, me estaba quedando dormida; hasta que me desperto un terrible ruido.

_ ¿ Qué ocurre?_ grité alarmada _ ¿ donde esta Peter?

_ Peter no volvera hasta mañana por la mañana_ dijo Nicky mientras apuntaba hacia al bosque con una especie de cañon

_El no suele quedarse a dormir muy a menudo.

_ ¿ Y porque dispareis?

_ Hemos visto piratas_ dijo M.J _ Pero lo peor de todo esque no van solos, estan acompañados por Garfio.

_ Quiero ayudar, ¿que puedo hacer?_ dije

_ Si quieres ayudar apunta y dispara con el cañon, mientras nosotros tiramos piedras y preparamos las espadas_ dijo Frank

­_ ¿Cómo asi?_ dije encendiendo la mecha

_ ¡No, Ami, aun no, espera a que se acerquen...!_ grito M.J. pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que ya habia disparado

_ ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?_dijo Ronald_ ahora, al escuchar el sonido sabran donde estamos, y todo porque has disparado antes de tiempo

_ Yo... lo siento

_ No lo sientas tanto y ocupate de tus cosas mientras nosotros nos encargamos de resolver el problema_ dijo Nicky

_ Mujeres, solo sirven para cocinar y contar cuentos_ dijo M.J mientras afilaba las espadas

_ ¿Qué has dicho? mira no te voy aconsentir tus estupidos comentarios machistas_dije mientras me levantaba decida y cogia una de las espadas, recien afiladas.

_ ¿ Qué vas ha hacer?_ preguntó Ronald

_ Os voy a enseñar de lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer_ dije mientras me deslizaba por la puerta

_ No lo hagas o Peter nos matará si te ocurre algo_ gritó Nicky

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues cuando decia eso, yo me dirigia lo mas deprisa que podia hacia donde se encontraba los piratas, pues no estaba dispuesta a permitir que me tratasen como a la tipica madre que solo sabe cocinar y contar cuentos.

_Bueno este es el quinto capitulo de mi fafinc esprero que os guste. No olvideis dejar RR ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Salí corriendo sin importarme lo que me pudiera suceder. Me daba igual que me sucediera, estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no era una niña llorona, y que me daba igual morir allí mismo.

Corrí casi a oscuras con la unica compañia de mi espada y la poca luz de la luna llena que se filtraba a través de los arboles. No, no estaba dispuesta permitir ese trato de mujer devil y preferiria morir como una valiente que vivir como una cobarde.

Cuando llevaba corriendo unos treinta metros me detuve en una especie de claro; escuchando atentamente los sonidos de mi alrededor.

Mi respirancion estaba agitada... tenia los latidos a mil por hora...y la espada levantada...hasta que escuché el crugir de una rama detrás de mi...retrocedí asustada

¿Pero que hago?_pense_ no soy una cobarde

_ Muy bien_dije_ quien quiera que esté que este ahí escondido que salga

_ Buenas noches querida Ami

Me giré bruscamente y vi la figura erguida de Garfio, acariciando su garfio con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y los ojos azul zafiro brillandole bajo la luz de la luna.

_ No te tengo miedo_dije alzando la espada

_Seguro encanto pero, ¿donde esta Peter?

_ No me hace falta Peter para vencerte

_ Adelante pues_ dijo desanvainando su espada.

Comenzamos a luchar, pero a diferencia de los piratas a que me enfrente anteriormente, Garfio luchaba muchisimo mas rapido y mejor.

_Luchas bastante bien,niña. pero yo soy un adulto con años de experiencia y como veras te tendre que derrotar, aunque me parte el alma

_ Vaya pues para tener años de experiencia, aun no has derrotado a Peter y eso que es tan niño como yo

_ Lamentaras haberme dicho eso.

Y con un rapido movimiento de su garfio, me hizo un profundo arañazo en el antebrazo, que me obligo a soltar la espada

_ Aaaaggghhhh_grite de dolor

_ Y ahora preparate para encontrarte con la muerte

Él se acercaba cada vez mas mientras yo retrocedia...hasta que mi espalda choco con algo. Giré la cabeza y me encontre con el rostro de unos de los piratas. Estaba rodeada por todos ellos: Ahora lo entiendo mientras luchaba, la tripulación de Garfio nos había rodeado lentamente durante la pelea, para evitar cualquier tipo de escapatoria por mi parte.

_Como ves no tienes escapatoria_ dijo uno de los pirata

_ Espero que no te haya dolido mucho el corte_ dijo Garfio con tono ironico_ a veces se me escapa

Me tape la herida con la mano, intentando que no saliera mucha sangre.

_ No te preocupes_ le conteste con el mismo tono ironico _ lo mio es un arañazo comparado con lo que te hizo Peter_ dije mirando el garfio

_ Maldita mocosa_ dijo agarrando por la camisa de mi pijama con la mano_ Vas a morir

_ Adelante no me da miedo morir_dije intentando aparentar valentia

_Cierra los ojos esto te va a doler de verdad

_¡ Adelante! no me das ningun miedo_ dije con las lagrimas cayendome por las mejillas_ pero no te daré la satisfacción de matarme con los ojos cerrados, pues los tendre abiertos.

_ Muy bien_ dijo alzando el garfio

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de atrevesarme con el Garfio se detuvo, pues alguien lo apuntaba con su espada desde atrás

_ Sueltála_dijo Peter

Garfio me arrojo al suelo

_ Ya estabas tardando

_ Hubiera llegado mas temprano si cierto pirata cobarde no se hubiera escondido

_ Esque quise enfretarme con Ami, no todos los dias se puede luchar con una dama

Peter me lanzo una mirada enfurecida

_Vamos no te enfades con ella, despues de todo no lo ha hecho tan mal.

_ Esto es cosa nuestra_ dijo Peter levantando la espada

Garfio levantó su espada dispuesto a luchar, pero escucho un sonido: El unico sonido que hacia que se quara sin respiracion

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac

_ Vaya parece que tenemos un invitado_ dije incorporandome.

_ Muchachos nos retiramos_ dijo Garfio precipitandose hacia el bosque, seguido por su tripulación

_ Que inoportuno es ese cocodrilo_ dijo Peter guardando la espada

Estuvimos un rato sin decirnos nada, uno enfete al otro, mirandonos fijamente.

_ Me vuelvo al árbol_dije para romper el hielo

Pero Peter se puso en medio, impidiendome el paso

_¿ Y te vas así,sin ninguna explicancion_ dijo Peter con tono severo

_ ¿Y que quieres que diga?

_ No se, ¿ tal vez una disculpa?; como un "lo siento Peter me he comportado como una idiota"

_ Si piensas que te dire una disculpa, esque todavíano no conoces_ dije apartandole con la mano y caminando rapidamente

_ Podrian haberte matado, ademas hiciste el juramento de que Garfio era mío

_ Ya pero, da la casualidad, de que no estabas, y si no hubiera hecho nada, ahora tal vez no estaría hablando contigo

_ Pero, yo no te di ninguna orden de que salieras del árbol y persiguieras a los piratas, ademas los niños perdidos sabes defenderse bien desde el árbol y podrias haberlos ayudado_ dijo poniendose nuevamente delante de mí

_ Ya pero dio la casualidad; de que, estropee el plan de los niños, haciendo que sin querer se pudiera descubrir la posición de nuestro escondite. Y entoces M.J dijo que las mujeres no serviamos para nada, yo me molesté cogí una espada, sali hacia afuera en busca de los piratas y...el resto ya lo sabes_ dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_ ¿quieres oir una disculpa?; pues muy bien lo siento por querer defender el árbol y a los niños_ le aparte con la mano y ande a grandes zancadas hacia ninguna parte, odiaba que me viesen llorar.

_ Ami espera

Pero yo no me detuve,al contrario acelere el paso para evitar que me vieran llorar, pero el se adelantó volando y se puso nuevamente delante de mí

_ No hace falta que llores.

Pero yo baje la vista para seguir sollozando. Él me levanto el rostro con la mano y con la otra me limpió las lagrimas. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó

Yo agaché la cabeza.

_ No tienes que disculparte, la próxima vez pensare las cosas dos veces y te dejare a Garfio solo para tí

Él se rió y yo sonreí mientras nos mirabamos fijamente.

_ ¡Ay!_ grite, al sentir que alguien me agarraba del pelo

_ Campanilla, eso no se le hace a una dama

Ella emitio un sonido.  
_ Que maleducada eres. Dice que como te acerques mas a mi te tirara del pelo hasta que te quedes calva

_ Gracias por la advertencia Campanilla. Peter estoy cansada ¿podemos regresar al árbol?.

_ Por supuesto_ dijo cogiendome en brazos.

_ No hace faltas que me cojas en brazos para llevarme volando.

_ Esque no me gusta que una dama camine cuando esta cansada.

_ Oh vaya, gracias.

Y tras decir esto,me llevo volando hacia el hogar de los niños perdidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por la tardanza. Ya se que son dos años sin actualizar y me fanfic tiene hasta telarañas. Ya se que no tengo perdón, pero es que mi ordenador murió, me he mudado de casa un par de veces, y hasta casi me olvido de la historia (gracias a mi amiga que me lo recordó) Bueno espero que me perdoneís **

CAPÍTULO 7

Los días pasaban y cada día que pasaba era una aventura distinta Un día competía con Peter por quien volaba mas alto, otro por quien conseguía robarles mas escamas a las sirenas... pero por muco que se esforzaba siempre ganaba Peter.

_Mujeres_ se burlaba Peter_ soís demasíado debiles

_Hombres_replicaba_ sin nosotras no sabeís ni freir un huevo_ y a continuación le tiraba algo contundente a la cara

_!Eso no vale!

_ Eso para que aprendas que las mujeres no somos débiles

Y a continuación se reían como locos.

Eran días tan felices que ya me había olvido los malos recuerdos de mi pasado, y no tenía ninguna ganas de volver a lo que un día llamé hogar. Había días en que se levantaba muy entrada la mañana, porque la noche anterior había pasado una gran aventura y Peter me dejaba dormir un tiempo más que los demás niños. Pero aotras Peter me levantaba con su voz de capitán

_ ! Vamos despiértate! La isla está llena de aventuras esperandote, y no harás nada si te queda dormida_ Me decía mientras me daba golpecitos con el pie.

Después soliamos pasar aventuras, pero había días en que me quedaba en la casa y ponía un poco de orden mientras los niños se iban a pasar aventuras

Vivía sin ninguna preocuàción, pero sentía que me faltaba algo, aunque no lograba recordar el que. Y ese algo se me hacía mas pesado cada día y por una extraña sensación arrastaba conmigo una gran tristeza.

Tan vacía me sentía, que algunas noches, cuando los niños se acostaban, solía pasear por la isla, para poner en orden mis repensamientos.

_A ver__solía pensar__ cuando yo vine a esta isla, vivía en un piso, ¿o era en una casa?... No difinitivamente era un piso...o eso creo. Vivo con dos personas... no era con dos animales de compañía... no... espera... ¡aaggghhh!_ _¿por qué no puedo recordar nada de mi vida aterior?_

_ Hola Ami_ dijo Peter sacandome de mis pensamientos_ ¿te pasa algo?

_No, ¿por qué lo dices?

_Es que últimamente te he notado un poco triste

_No es nada, no estoy triste

_No deberías mentir a tu capitan, se te nota en los ojos que estás triste, ¿además que hacías sola por aquí?

_Reflexionar

_Eso suena a cosas de adultos. Ven conozco un sitio que te gustará, pero deberás prometerme que no se lo contarás a los demás ninos perdidos

Dije que sí con la cabeza, y me deje guiar volando por los cielos de Nunca Jamás hasta llegar a un claro del bosque. Era un gran claro que daba a una pequeña laguna, y que podía ver la isla entera.

_ Peter esto es...

_ Shhh_ me interuupió_ Las sirenas están a punto de cantar, ésto solo ocurre una vez al mes por la luna nueva, sientate y disfruta

Me senté junto a él, y a continuación me dejé llevar por el canto de las sirenas

_Please don't flow so fast_

_You little mountain hum _

_I'll take a bottle down to you_

_Please don't flow this fast_

_You hold a little hum_

_I'll bottow sounds of me for you_

_Please don't flow so fast_

_You little mountain din_

_I'll bottow piano sounds from you_

_Please don't flow so fast_

_You little mountain noise_

_I'll close my eyes and bite your tongue _

La canción me teletrasportaba mentalmente lejos. Al princpio ví mi cuerpo sentado en la colina, pero pronto cambió el escenario. Al principio no conocía el sitio, era un cuarto con una cama, una estatería repleta de libros y una pequeña mesa de estudio desordenada. Cada vez que se acercaba la imagen era mas nítida, y pudo distinguir la figura de una niña de mas o menos de su edad que estaba leyendo sobre la cama.

_! Wandaaa!, ven aquí gatita traviesa_ La niña dejó el libro a un lado y cogió a la gata atrigrada entre sus brazos, la gata enseguida empezó a ronronear.

_Wanda...¿por qué me sonaba tanto ese nombre?... y ese cuerto le sonaba tanto..._

De repente sentí como me zarandeaban enérgicamente.

_ ¡Ey!, ¿hay alguien ahí?

_ Perdona Peter, pero me metí demasiado en la melodía

_ Es normal cuando no se esta acostumbrado a su canto. Dime, ¿qué has visto?

_¿Qué que he visto?

_ Si ya sabes cuando escuchas por primera vez el canto de las sirenas tienes alguna visión

_ Hmmmm, la verdad es que estoy algo confundida, no sabría que decirte

_ No te preocupes, suele pasar, el canto de las sirenas siempre confunden a los humanos, pero merece la pena escucharlo.

Me estiré los brazos y me tumbé sobre la fría hierva, Peter hizo lo mismo.

_¿Dejaste de reflexionar?

Me reí.

_ Mi vida es una contínua reflexión. Antes me preguntaba que se sentiría volar junto a las estrellas. Y ahora reflexiono sobre el enigma de mi existencia

_ Eres muy rara. Hace cosas de adultos.

_ Lo siento, pero a veces nolo puedo evitar. Pero es este lugar. Me hace olvidar cosas que creo que eran cosas importantes.

_ Pero en eso consiste la magia de esta isla, tienes que dejarte llevar

___ Lo sé, por eso vine aquí.

Y dicho ésto, ambos nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, observando las estrellas

_**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 7, subiré el 8 pronto lo prometo, no es mi intención dejar huerfano este fic. La canción de las sirenas, por si os intersa, es del grupo **_**"Múm" **_**y se llama: **_**" We have a map os the piano", **_**y la elegí porque personalmente es una canción muy mágica. **_

_**Por cierto quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi gata Wanda, que murió hará hace más de un año por una larga enfermedad y la echo de menos. Nos vemos en el capitulo 8 y no olvideís dejar RR! **_**(aunque sé que no los merezco por mi larga tardanza)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo múmero 8, y esta vez no he tardado 2 años en publicarlo xD (no me egueís) Ya quedan pocos capítulo para desenlace final :D**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Me desperté sola en el mismo claro cerca de la lauguna donde me quedé dormida.

_¿ Peter?_ pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me dispuse a emprender mi camino de vuelta a la casa subterránea, mientras reflexionaba sobre mi extraña visión que tuve al escuchar el canto de las sirenas.

_ Vale es evidente de que tenía una gata atigrada que se llama Wanda, lo recuerdo... pero había alguien mas viviendo conmigo. Hmmmm, ¿ una persona adulta quizás?.

Mientras caminaba por entre los árboles de Nunca Jamás, ví una figura pirata a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. Rápidamente me escondi, deseando de que la figura no me hubiera visto, ya que no iba armada.

_ No temas niña perdida, ahora mismo no estoy de servicio_ dijo la figura.

Salí tímidamente de entre los árboles y descubrí que aquella figura pertenecía al contramaestre Smee. Yo siempre le había tenido un cariño especial porque en cierto modo era un pirata adorable. De esas típicas personas que hablas con ellas como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

_ No acostumbro hablar con piratas.

_ Ni yo con niños perdidos.

Amobos nos reímos.

_¿Qué esta haciendo por aquí?_dije

_Bueno, ahora mismo me dedico a mis labores. Busco ciertas bayas para la comida de hoy, ¿y tú?.

_Bueno, yo me quedé dormida escuchando el canto de las sirenas, y ahora mismo me dirigía a donde vivo con los demás niños perdidos y Peter.

_¿Viste algo?.

_¿Cómo?_dije confundida.

_Digo que si viste algo durante el canto de las sirenas. Se dice que la primera vez ves algo relacionado con tu pasado_ dijo mientras recogía distraidamente algunas bayas.

Yo me quedé en silencio sin saber que responder.

_No te preocupes no se lo diré al capitán. Como ya dije antes no estoy de servicio. A veces es bueno hablar con desconocidos. Si quieres te cuento mi primera visión. ¿Te gustaría oírla?.

Asentí.

_Esta bien_ dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una roca y se limpiaba sus redondas gafas_ La primera y única vez que tuve la visión fue hace muchas lunas, había llegado hace pocos días a este extraño lugar y estaba en una de las expediciones con mi capitán. Se nos hizo de noche y decidimos descansar en un claro cerca de una extraña laguna, cuando de repente las vimos. La leyendas sobre las sirenas eran ciertas, nosotros no nos atrevimos hacer el mas mínimo ruído por miedo a espantarlas, cuando de repente se pusieron a cantar.

_¿Recuerdas que cantaron?.

_ Hmmm...la verdad es que no, lo siento. Pero si que recuerdo que desde que empezaron, tanto yo como mis compañeros, nos quedamos inmóviles presas de sus cánticos. Recuerdo que me ví teletrasportado a un sitio que me era muy familiar. Al principio no lo reconocía, pero después me acordé de que era mi Irlanda natal y pronto ví mi casa donde viví con mis hermano y mis padre. Era todo tan real... podría oler incluso la fría brisa irlandesa.Y me ví a mi mismo de niño jugando con mis hermanos.

_ ¿Y después que pasó?.

_Pues que se apoderó de nosotros un profudo sueño. Cuando nos despertamos cada uno había tenido una visión diferente. Es curioso todo el mundo dice que este país te hace olvidar, pero sin embargo desde que escuché el canto de las sirenas, no he olvidado nada. ¿Quién sabe? o también puede que sea porque soy adulto, y ya se sabe que los adultos nos aferramos a los recuerdos de nuestra infacia. Porque para eso tenemos memoria, para poder tener...

_Rosas en Diciembre_ terminé yo_ Es curioso esa frase me lo decía mucho una persona muy cercana a mí.

_Y bien?, cuéntame tu visión.

_Pues resulta algo confuso. Estaba en mi cuarto, en donde vivía y me veía a mi misma jugando con mi gata. Es curiosos antes no recordaba nada y ahora poco a poco voy recuperándo mis recuerdos.

_ ¿Sabes? Se dice que si empiezas a recordar cosas en Nunca Jamás significa que eres un adulto o estás lista para volver a casa y crecer. Pero no me mires así_ me dijo al ver mi cara de horror_ Crecer no es tan malo.

_ No se que decir...

_Seguro que te aterroriza la idea de crecer, a todos nos pasa lo mismo. Pero una vez que eres mayor no es tan malo. Verás esta bien ser un niño y vivir aventuras pero ser adulto también tiene sus ventajas.

_¿Cómo cuales?.

_ Pues que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y no tienes que depender de alguién que te diga que hacer.

_Pero tendré que pagar mis propias facturas, caerles bien a un grupo de persona para que me acepten en un determinado grupo social y envejecer.

_ Eso son solo las cosas malas, también esta la aventura de vivir una vida plena, poder casarte y tener hijos. Recuerda vivir es una gran aventura. Solo levantarte y decir estoy vivo, y voy hacer lo que me apetece es una gran avenetura.

_¡Smee! ¿Dónde te has metido marinero de aguas dulces?_ dijo una voz grave.

Smee dió un brico.

_Rápido vete, es mi capitán. Huye rápido antes de que te encuentre.

_Gracias por escucharme y darme consejos.

_De nada, y ahora vete antes de que te encuentre.

Me fuí corriendo entre los árboles justo a tiempo de que apareciera el viejo capitán.

_¿Con quién estabas hablando?_dijo Garfio

_Conmigo mimo, mi capitán.

_A veces pienso como fui capaz de meterte en mi tripulación._Suspiró_ Es hora de comer pártamos rápido hacia el barco.

_A la orden mi capitán.

Cuando estuve segura de que se habían ido, partí hacia la casa subterránea, reflexionando sobre las palabras del viejo contramaestre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Bueno aunque he tardado un poco aquí tenéis el capítulo 9 Espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"Dios nos dio memoria para tener rosas en Diciembre"_ pensaba para mi mientras caminaba rumbo al árbol subterráneo.

_¿Quién soy?_ me dijo alguien mientras me ponía sus manos sobre mis ojos.

_ Veamos... hmmm... es el único chico que puede volar en toda la isla y le acompaña un hada... Peter, sé que eres tú.

_Eso no es justo_ refunfuñó.

Me reí.

_ Peter esta mañana, ¿dónde te habías metido? Me desperté y no te vi.

_ Bueno... yo... es que estabas tan profundamente dormida... que no quise despertarte... y además vi a Garfio dando vueltas sin su tripulación y quise jugar con él, ya sabes. Pero no te enfades, te lo compensaré, esta noche hay una fiesta en la tribu Picanniny y me han invitado y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

_ Bueno si me lo pides así..._ sonreí.

Llegó la noche y los niños perdidos y yo fuimos al poblado indio. Peter nos dio la bienvenida junto con Triguilla. Me quedé sorprendida al ver a la princesa india. Ella era como yo de alta, pero estaba mejor desarrollada que yo. De su vestido sobresalían un bonito escote y su pelo negro brillaba con la luz de la luna. Yo no pude evitar mirar mi plano pecho. Ella se dio cuenta y se rió.

_Tranquila ya te saldrán.

_¿El que le saldrán?_ preguntó Peter confundido.

_Nada_ dije rapidamente_ cosas de chicas.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la gran hoguera junto con los demás niños perdidos. Empecé a comer carne asada y beber una extraña bebida que hacía los indios, con la esperanza de que se me olvidara los pensamientos de esta mañana.

De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me giré. Era Peter que había cambiado su traje hecho de hojas por un traje indio.

_ Yo querer bailar con niña perdida_ dijo en tono serio.

No pude evitar reírme.

_ Vale, bailaré contigo, oh gran niño volador.

Empezé a bailar con Peter aunque no tenía ni idea de como se bailaba aquella música, pero aún así me lo pasaba muy bien, hasta que la música se volvió más lenta y sólo quedaba en la pista de baile jóvenes parejas indias.

Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero entonces Peter me agarró por la espalda y se puso a bailar lentamente conmigo.

_ Oye Peter me gustaría comentarte una cosa...

_ ¿Sobre qué?.

_ Bueno yo... empecé_ pero enseguida me detuve porque empezó a elevarse por el aire agarrado a mi.

Yo no pude evitar agarrarme a él fuertemente.

_ No te voy a soltar_ me dijo al oido_ al menos no de momento.

Yo deseé que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Seguimos bailando lentamente durante un buen rato hasta que una voz llamó a Peter. Él miró hacia abajo y dijo:

_ Hola Trigrilla, ¿qué quieres?.

_ Ha llegado la hora_ dijo con tono misterioso.

_ Ah, vale gracias, ahora mismo vamos.

_ ¿A qué hora se refiere?_dije mientras Peter me bajaba al suelo delicadamente.

_ Ya verás, te gustará.

Nos dirigimos hacia una gran tienda india y entramos dentro. Allí estaba un anciano delante de una hoguera y diciendo unas palabras muy raras.

_ Ese es ojo de Águila, es el chamán de la tribu_ dijo Peter_ una vez al año hace esta ceremonia para ver a través de las personas.

Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, hasta que finalmete Ojo de Águila habló.

_Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?.

_ Yo_ dijo un joven indio mientras se tumbaba cerca del chamán.

De repente el chamán echó unos extraños polvos al fuego e hizo que la habitación se tornara de un color verdoso.

_ Bien puedo ver que eres un chico valiente, pero que aún te falta corage a la hora de enfrentarte a las grandes dicisiones. También veo que estás enamorado pero que ella no lo sabe... y también puedo ver... que pronto afrontarás grandes peligros por ella.

El joven indio no dijo nada, se limitó a incorporarse e irse.

_ Bien ¿quién quiere ser ahora el siguiente?.

_Yo_ dije sorprendida de mi misma.

_ Bien, acércate.

Me acerqué y me tumbé junto al chamán y él echó esos extraños polvos al fuego. El empezó a mirarme seriamnte mientras me analizaba.

_ Puedo ver que estás aquí porque tuviste miedo de afrontar tus problemas... también veo que estás lista para crecer pero que te da miedo afrontar la realidad... y que echas de menos ciertas cosas...

_ ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!_ dijo Peter enfurecido.

_ Peter... yo_ intenté explicarme.

_ ¿Quieres crecer? Pues vete, pero recuerda que si te vas ya nunca más podrás volver.

Me levanté y me fui hacia el bosque hecha una furia. Tigrilla me siguió.

_ ¡Espera!_ me gritó la joven india mientras me seguía.

Yo seguí caminando y no me paré hasta que estuve lejos del campamento.

_Para ser una chica blanca corres más rapido que un leopardo, me ha costado seguirte_ dijo Tigrilla.

_ Lo siento, pero es que estaba enfadada.

_ Sí, ya lo sé, pero lo que te quería decir es que no tengas en cuenta a Peter, él es un niño y a veces no se da cuenta de las cosas. Estoy segura de que si lo hablas con él, te comprenderá y te llevará de vuelta a tu casa.

_ ¿Tú crees?.

_Segura, lo mismo pasó hace muchas lunas con una tal Wendy. Peter no es tan malo como parece. Ven volvamos juntas y seguro que lo convencemos.

Acepté y la seguí a través del bosque. De repente se paró bruscamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dije preocupada.

_ Ssshhh_ dijo Tigrilla muy seria_ hay peligro en el poblado indio.

_**Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo número 9, lo siento por tardar en actualizar. Pero como ya dije antes, os prometo que acabaré esta historia. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer. :D**_


End file.
